


The Welcome Cup (Kiss Prompt 48)

by raiyana



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Prompted by the lovely elrohir(@aowyn on tumblr)
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Lothíriel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Welcome Cup (Kiss Prompt 48)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the lovely elrohir(@aowyn on tumblr)

The housekeeper would later claim that Éomer had never tossed back a welcome cup so swiftly.

She would be right.

Even when he was young lad, more interested in making eyes at the serving girls than drinking the mead provided homecoming Riders, he would at least savour the warmth of the drink.

But tonight the King cared not, tossing the tin goblet over his shoulder without a care as he bent in the saddle, lips seeking a far sweeter welcome.

And Lothíriel would be lying if she tried to claim she didn’t want the same, stretching up on tiptoes in her soft slippers – she’d been abed already, wearing little but a thin shift and a hastily done-up robe in Rohan green – to welcome her husband back with a sweet kiss.

And then Éomer’s arm wrapped around her body and suddenly she was mounted in front of him, wrapped in his warmth and the light scent of horse that clung to the returning riders.

Lothíriel laughed joyously.

“Westu hál, Éomer Cyning,” she teased, pressing the greeting into his skin with a kiss.

“Westú hal, Lothíriel,” he replied, wrapping a fold of his cloak around her and dismounting with his customary liquid grace, landing easily despite her weight in his arms. “Now permit me to take you back to your bed, my love.”

Lothíriel nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder and distracting Éomer with small kisses along his jawline. “I did miss you, husband.”

“As I missed you, wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> [If anyone wants to request a prompt of their own, my personal prompt meme is open for suggestions](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Raiyana_PPC/signups/new)


End file.
